rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Tierra Blerta
Tierra is a first year student at Beacon, member of team AMTS, and oldest daughter of Egbert and Rosie Blerta. Background Tierra had the usual care-free childhood initially, with a loving, working father and a loving, stay-at-home mom who would volunteer for charity events, hospital work, and social occasions. Tierra would have fun with both of them when they were home and with her younger sibling Gimli, who she would boss around, play pretend with, and watch the new baby Tiger Lily together with. Nothing prepared them for what was to happen, but no blame lies there. Tierra was only five at the time, Gimli was four, Tiger Lily was barely two and never had any memory of the incident, and Rosie was preparing for Fintan's birth. They were preparing to surprise Egbert, Otineo, and Pearl on the way home from a successful mission. Lyall Storq was the farthest thing from any of team SRSE's mind. That made his attack all the more surprising. Rosie had quickly aura blocked the first attacks, but Tierra already had started running, scared of what was going on. She thought she was running away from what was happening, but instead she wound up in the arms of Storq, who wolfishly grinned at his prey. Then he held her tighter and pointed his gun at Tierra's head, saying to the now fully gathered graduates that they would need to surrender quietly if they wanted her still alive as he stepped out of the bushes. Gimli though became angry and charged with the stick he had pretended was a sword, demanding Storq let his sister go. Lyall was momentarily surprised by this turn of events and that was all that was needed for Otineo's Twinkle. A careful shot of a protection Dust arrow protected Tierra from any of Storq's threats and freed the three active hunters to take him down while Rosie tended to the children. Storq though managed to escape and how to handle him was their main topic when back at the Blerta's house. Otineo vowed to hunt for Storq whenever he could. Pearl promised to do what she could, though the Sterlings were getting more insistent than ever that she return to the circus and teach the skills of a huntsman to an already picked out apprentice. Rosie promised to keep a sharper eye out while with the kids and not take unnecessary risks with them. Egbert designed an alarm and anti-infiltrator system to make the house as much of a fortress as he could make it. But also, he decided to teach the kids some combat techniques when they were old enough and unlock their aura then as well when he wasn't on missions or helping Otineo track down Storq. Tierra was just weeping in her room as the talk went on downstairs, distraught over the incident and wondering why she had run. In that moment, she vowed never to run away from the danger again, if she ran, it would be right towards it. She lived a relatively quiet existence after that, her family grew with more siblings though Gimli was her special confident. She focused all the time she could on training once she was old enough, practicing with her claws when she didn't have access to the training weapons. Her favorite times were practicing in the woods with her father and the times the whole family would watch stars together. Her biggest fright was when Fintan ran off into the woods alone except for his wolf. She waited anxiously as her uncle went off after him and she was told to watch the others and was only relieved when she saw them return. She learned later from Fintan about his run in with some of Storq's men and she decided that night that if her uncle never caught him, then she would and stop her family from always having to worry about Storq seeking his revenge. She would team up with her uncle as a Huntress. Tierra graduated from Signal Academy with high marks in combat though with notes stating her tendency to run into dangerous situations and was accepted at Beacon. There, she found herself the only Faunus member of team AMTS. Personality Quiet and somber, Tierra prefers to learn about about people through observation rather than questions. She slowly warms up to people, but once she does she is fiercely loyal. She hates being in crowds and will often escape them and find a quiet spot to practice if there's no reason for her to be in them. Her real love is the forest, and its unique sense of tranquility always soothes her when she gets the most anxious. Especially after the nightmare pops up again. It doesn't happen as much anymore, but she still has it regularly. She attempts to hide the fear she feels under study, practice, and a cold personality, but anyone who knows her long will see the signs and know the reason, as well as seeing her trembling slightly whenever she's in the presence of a human stranger. During fights, she tends to think on her feet and can come up with some interesting uses of her weapon. One time, she used the pointing pommel of her weapon as an ice pick up a Grimm skull. Likes: Woods, The Outdoors, The Night sky, The Sensation of Flying, Running, Agility, Her Claws, Luna and Sola (her weapons), Family Dislikes: Discrimination, Crowds, Caves, Humans (more has a general distrust of than a real hatred, Uncle Otineo and "Aunt" Pearl are noted exceptions), Her nightmares, Lyall Storq (also fears) Weapons and Skills Weapons Name: Sola and Luna Type: WTHS (Winded Twin Hook Swords) Weapon Derivation: Hook swords Form 1: Twin hook swords, dust mechanism located in the pommels (bottom of pommels open to release dust) Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: They have weak magnets that let them combine into one sword, which Tierra than places in a special sheathvhanging from her belt Features/Capabilities: Standered Hook Sword capibilities + ability to release dust Usage: (THS themselves) Used like a regular double-edge sword but also as a short-range grappling hook, to pull things towards the user, to push things away, to gouge an enemy, to use the pommel as a knife, to use the hand guard as sharp brass knuckles, (DRM) Used to propel herself forward/ slow herself down using air dust, could also use other dust types but she uses the air dust only for its ability to push her faster or slow her down, she's not proficient in how to use the others without causing major, unwanted damage Possible Upgrades : Add some-sort of mid-range to long-range mode for when she can't reach enemies attacking her, (more of a learn new technique) Figure out effective ways to use the other types of dust Notes: Hook swords are known as "Heaven and Earth, Sun and Moon": Tierra is Earth, Sola is Sun, Luna is Moon, and, since Heaven is usually seen as in the sky, Air Dust is Heaven Semblance Name: Fleetness Type: Physical Purpose: Utility Short description: Enhances her leg muscles for a limited amount of time Visual effect: Superhuman running and jumping, Her aura glows while semblance is active General limitations: Only works on her, Tires her faster, Can be applied for 30 sec to 1 min. (might be able to extend the time as she learns more) but the longer she applies it for, the more aura it takes and the more tired she feels afterwards Passive ability: She's a natural runner and jumper Active ability 1(tier one): Increases her running speed Active ability 2 (tier one): Increases her jumping range/height Tier two: Effect can be used longer to no ill effect Tier three: Effect can be used almost constantly to no ill effect Statistics @) Physical Statistics * Strength: 2 * Speed: 5 * Agility: 5 * Stamina: 4 &) Aural Statistics * Aura Reserve: 4 * Aura Manipulation: 2 * Semblance Manipulation: 1 * Dust Manipulation: 0 $) Technical Statistics * Dust use: 1 * Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 * Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 4 * Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 4 * Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat):3 * Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 3 Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Not Avalible for RPing Presently Category:Fan Made Character